The Daughter of Evil Series
The Daughter of Evil Series, also called simply the Evil series, is a multimedia series conceptualized and developed. It belongs to the larger Evillious Chronicles. Although a separate series entirely, its story is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, detailing the events surrounding Princess Riliane. Setting The Daughter of Evil series is set on Bolganio, a fictional continent in the series' world, with all of its major actions taking place in its western region, Evillious. The main storyline occurs throughout EC 499-505, although numerous events before and after are depicted or referenced in subsequent material. Many of the characters travel to and from numerous countries throughout the plot and their politics plays a large role in the events taking place. Countries Kingdom of Lucifenia A large and powerful nation within the Evillious region. It was also known as the "Yellow Country". After rapidly expanding through conquest during the reign of King Arth I, Lucifenia became the largest and most prosperous nation of its time and was unrivaled in military strength. Although maintaining peace and prosperity for nearly a decade during Queen Anne's reign, the nation has begun to decline due to the tyranny of Princess Riliane. Kingdom of Elphegort A peaceful nation bordering Lucifenia. It was also known as the "Green Country". Due to the Millennium Tree Forest lying between both nations, Elphegort was protected from Lucifenia's conquests. Its people were characterized by their green hair; implementing strong nationalist policies, the natives heavily discriminated against foreigners, although its ruler, King Thorny Elphen, is a pacifist. Their sacred god Held is said to reside in its forest as the "Millennium Tree". Kingdom of Marlon A powerful island nation on the Hark Sea west of the Evillious mainland. It was also known as the "Blue Country". Armed with the strongest navy of the region, Marlon is allies with Lucifenia. Its king, Kyle Marlon, was betrothed to Princess Riliane by the will of their mothers and set to be married when Riliane turned fifteen. Although Kyle is the country's king, he is regarded as a puppet controlled by Queen Dowager Prim. The nation once competed with the Lioness country over the island, but has since gained hegemony over it. Many men from Marlon are said to be avid collectors. Beelzenian Empire An empire south of Lucifenia. It was also known as the "Red Country" or the "country born under the new moon". Once controlling two-thirds of Evillious, it encompassed both Lucifenia and Asmodean before both states declared independence and Beelzenia swiftly declined. It was later attacked by the Kingdom of Lucifenia during King Arth's rule and lost much of its territory. As a result, friction continues to develop between the Empire and Lucifenia. It is the nation of origin for the Gula plague across the region. Holy Levianta A large nation north of Elphegort and the religious capital of the Levin Church. Rebuilt from the centuries-old ruins of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the new nation is a shadow of its former glory. It held an alliance with the Kingdom of Elphegort. Asmodean A nation east of Lucifenia and Elphegort. It was once part of the Beelzenian Empire before declaring its independence. It was attacked by the Kingdom of Lucifenia during King Arth's rule and suffered greatly due to the war. It has poor relations with Elphegort and Lucifenia. Numerous mercenaries are exported from the state. Trivia * Much of the story is derived from Marie Antoinette and the events of the French Revolution. * Several phrases are repeated and given emphasis throughout the series, such as characters saying they will "become evil", wishing to be reborn, and protecting another character for them to keep smiling. Category:Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:LunariaAsmr